


Ivy's Bane

by JaeChaos88



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bane - freeform, Batmobile (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Deception, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jason Todd is Robin, Murder, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeChaos88/pseuds/JaeChaos88
Summary: Pamela Isley has no clue why she was heading to Pena Duro, a prison where people are sent away to die. Maybe it was because of the experiments? It didn't matter either way, she was there now, in a 10x10 cell next to a man who had spent his entire life there. How could she fall for someone like him? She never could figure it out, but after they were separated she spent 2 years searching for him, only to find that he wasn't who she loved anymore...
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Bane
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to keep this story going seeing as Poison Ivy is a favorite of mine. She has very complicated relationships with the people around her, especially those she loves...

PEÑA DURO (THE PIT)

Antonio sat on the floor of his dusty cell, facing the door, deep in mediation. Peña Duro, also known as The Pit, was a prison in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca. “The Pit” was a befitting name considering the prison was a hole deep in the ground filled with cells that were home to some of the world’s most dangerous criminals as well as people who posed a threat to corrupt people of power.

“Your mind will be as strong as your body soon.” Said the Priest in the cell to his left.

“Isn’t that the point.” Replied Antonio. The Priest smiled as he watched the young man get into a plank position and start doing push-ups. He took Antonio under his wing at a very young age and educated him in the ways of the world and philosophical teachings the best he could. The Pit was no place for a child to be raised unfortunately, he wasn’t given a choice. All that was known to Antonio was his father had pissed off the wrong people, and in an effort to escape punishment fled off grid. Antonio was forced to live out his father’s sentence in The Pit. He didn’t even know the man who fathered him. Just that the coward was some scumbag who would let his son serve out a life sentence in his place.

The bell could be heard chiming through The Pit, echoing through the cells. A new shipment of inmates was arriving. A large scaffolding was lowered into the prison and on it were ten new prisoners with full shackles. The guards escorted each one to their cell.

Antonio paid no mind when the cell to his right opened and a new inmate was brought in. He paused from his workout only for a second as he caught a glimpse of a woman’s feet scurrying into the corner from under his bed. He then proceeded to finish his workout.

The young woman remained in the corner cowering between her bed and the stone wall with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Just before nightfall the guards passed out food trays, but there she remained, in her safe space

“Eat.” Said Antonio.

“I’m not hungry.” She replied. Surprised by his words.

“Eat. If you don’t, you’ll get weak and they’ll eat you alive in here.” He cut his eyes over to the young woman who was still reluctant. “Eat.”

She inched her way over to the tray and took a bite. The rancid taste of the slop made her stomach curl as she forced it down past her tongue. She gagged after the first bite.

“Is this even edible?” She coughed.

“It’s the only food I’ve ever had.”

“Try the bread, my dear. It is much more palatable.” Assured the Priest.

She grabbed the small chunk of dry bread and the cup of water and took them over to the corner. It was stale but more tolerable to her stomach than the gelatinous slop that came with it.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Responded Antonio heartlessly. “This isn’t the kind of place you make friends.”

She stayed in the corner huddled up until nightfall where she slowly fought to stay awake scared of what might happen if her eyes were to shut.

“Hey...” Said Antonio from his bed. “If your planning on sleeping on the floor I’d recommend wrapping that blanket over you. It gets drafty at night.”

She reaches onto the bed and grabs the blanket, draping it around her body, while slowly losing her fight stay awake.

“Antonio.” He said just before rolling over to sleep himself.

“Pamela…” She replied, just before drifting off.

She awoke the next day to the sound of her cell door unlocking and the breakfast bell being rung. She watched as prisoners headed down to be fed in the common area.

“Come my dear.” Insisted the Priest as he passed by her cell. He reached out a hand to her and she reluctantly joined him. He escorted her to the food line and offered her a seat at a small stone table like fixture with him and Antonio.

“What brought you here?” Questioned the Priest.

“Murder.”

He and Antonio looked at each other.

“It wasn’t me…I wasn’t the murderer.” She explained as she looked at the goop that looked like the remnants of last night’s dinner and pushed away the tray. “I was interning at a local university under the guidance of Dr. Jason Woodrue. He’s a well-known botanist in Gotham. Little did I know he was experimenting on me while I slept.” Pamela recounted all she could remember. “I was getting terrible headaches during my visit. He gave me some tea and told me to take it before bed. I had no idea it contained Valerian root and Belladonna. I woke up one night in the lab on a table with a bright light shinning over me. I thought I was dreaming until I noticed the IV lines in my arm. He had been drugging me with that tea and pumping me full of who knows what.” She paused for a moment feeling her emotions carry through her voice. “When he noticed I was awake he tried to knock me back out, but I ripped the lines from my arm and jumped off the table. My legs were weak and I didn’t get very far. I remember trying to scream for help. He grabbed me from behind and injected me one last time. The next thing I remember was waking up on a plane and coming here.

“Do you have a family?” Asked the Priest.

“No.”

“It’s better that way.” Chimed in Antonio.

“Why do you say that?” She asks looking to the Priest for clarification.

“Because my dear…this is where they send people never to be found.”

Pamela looked around. She was in a hole in the middle of nowhere, trapped with the boogeymen of the world. There were a handful of women, older, frail, who probably couldn’t even remember what the world outside The Pit even looked like anymore. That was the future she had to look forward to.

The old man looked after her as the months went by. She was grateful for his wisdom and conversation. Antonio never said much to her, but he kept a watchful eye, steering her clear of people he thought may be a threat and occasionally making himself known as an ally of hers by hovering near her surroundings.

She sat on the floor of the Priest’s cell with a few stones while challenging him to a makeshift game of checkers. Antonio had flipped over his bed and was using it as a pull up bar.

“Is that all he does?”

“There isn’t much else for a man his age to do in here.” Informed the Priest. “You have to have a sharp mind and body to survive in a place like this.”

The man moves his checker piece and waits for Pamela's next move. “How long has he been in here?” She asks.

“Always.” Answered the Priest.

Showers were given twice a week, if you can call being sprayed down with a hose while you scrub down, a shower. Luckily, the women were bathed separately from the men, which in a place like The Pit was a relief. The warmer weather was ending and the days had become cooler making shower days almost unbearable. The water was pressurized and unheated. Pamela went with the guards and was hosed down with the rest of the group. There were only six women including her, many weathered down from years of imprisonment. A guard led them away to dry off and get dressed but another stopped Pamela as she followed.

“Just a minute.” He said. She stood there shaking, trying to hide what indecencies she could from view.

“What’s wrong?” She asked questioning why it was her that was stopped. Pamela looked between the guard who stopped her and two of the guards tasked with hosing down the prisoners. A moment later the guard who escorted the group out returns.

“You missed a spot.” He says.

Pamela steps back, uneasily. There were four and she was one. One of the guard sprays her down with the hose, stopping as the two supervising, walk over, and start rubbing their hands over Pamela, touching her in places they had no business, insisting she wasn’t clean.

“You missed a spot.” Said one as he grabbed her breast.

“And here.” Said the other trying to wedge his hand between her clenched legs.

“Stop!” She yelled before getting sprayed again. “Stop!”

Her pleas echoed faintly through the chambers of cells. Antonio was the first to notice something wasn’t right as he sat up in his bed.

“Those monsters.” Said the Priest as he clinched his rosary and said a prayer.

Antonio’s blood ran hot under his unbothered appearance. He slowly laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She was strong, but how much could she take before she was broken? He didn’t close his eyes until she was brought back to her cell. It was dark, a couple hours had gone by since they first took her to the shower room. She was wrapped in a tattered towel when they brought her back, dripping wet, barely able to walk. She stumbled into the corner near the bed, her safe space when she first arrived. Antonio looked on as the guard who escorted her tossed her clothes onto the ground before locking her cell door.

Pamela tried to fight back her tears but eventually gave into her emotions. Antonio watched from the darkness as she shivered in the cold night air, frightened and demeaned.

The next morning when the cell doors were unlocked the Priest entered her chamber. She was in the corner still wrapped in the towel, freezing, and weak.

“Bring her something…anything.” He instructed Antonio. The Priest grabbed her clothes and dressed her as discretely as possible. When Antonio returned, he helped her into bed.

“She is ice cold.” Said the Priest pulling the blanket over her. He propped her head up and offered her some water. She slowly sipped a few sips before dozing back off. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her. I fear she’s coming down with something.” Antonio slid the bed against the bars that divided his cell and hers. He had returned with a small chunk of meat provided with their breakfast slop. The Priest, managed to make a broth like soup for her and encouraged her to drink as much as possible.

Antonio stood watch from his cell while the doors were open, making sure no one tried anything. Pamela was in and out of sleep for the first day and became feverish the next. The old man did what he could during the day when the cells were open and guided Antonio at night on how to ease her through her illness.

Antonio watched the night her fever broke. Pamela shook from the chills of her night sweats as her fever ran its course. The Priest watched as Antonio removed his blanket, slide it between the bars and placed it over Pamela for extra warmth.

The next day she awoke feeling weak and defeated. She managed to sit herself up on the side of the bed, but didn’t have the strength to stand.

“Take it easy.” Said Antonio who was sitting in a chair across from her.

“I feel like shit.” She admitted.

“You’ve been battling a fever the last few days.”

“I feel delirious. Like I just woke from the longest dream ever.”

“Or nightmare.” He suggested.

The Priest walks by, pleased to see she has managed to sit herself up. “I see you’ve pulled through.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t without help. Thank you.” She said looking at the two of them. The Priest continued on his way, to his cell to meditate.

“I’ll move your bed back against the wall for you.” Offered Antonio.

“No.” She said quickly. “If you don’t mind. I think I sleep better know there is someone close by.”

He agreed to keep it against the bars where he slept. Antonio wouldn’t say it, but he too felt like he slept better having her near. Even considering their dusty living arrangements in the prison, at night he often caught a relaxing whiff of her hair. It was floral and sweet. It eased him as he drifted into sleep.

That night when they passed out dinner trays Pamela warily walked over to her tray. Her legs were weak from being in bed for so long and not having eaten much besides the broth whipped up by the Priest. She didn’t even care that the food was bland and cold it felt good to have in her stomach. The bread she saved for last, hoping it would easy the after taste of the meal. When she got into bed she noticed the extra blanket. She looked over to Antonio who was fast asleep in the open air. She fed the blanket through the bars and pulled them over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy adjusting to life in Pena Duro, A.K.A The Pit, and realizes she can't survive it on her own...

The Pit was freezing over the next couple of weeks, which was a slight relief to Pamela. They wouldn’t administer showers to the inmates when temperatures dropped below 50 degrees. Instead they were provided a small wash basin daily to keep up with hygiene. She watched as Antonio continued with his daily routine of meditation and exercise. He was surprised to find her seated in front of him one day deep in meditation in his cell.

The Priest laughed. “She figured she’d give it a try.”

“She couldn’t practice in her cell?”

“She takes comfort in your presence. As do you.” The Priest knew Antonio had an attraction for Pamela. He had spent his entire life in The Pit, social interactions with the opposite sex was not something that could be learned from books or teachings. They were best learned through experience. Antonio had experienced sexual connections through loose women who used sex for monetary value in The Pit, but never an emotional connection like he felt with Pamela. When he heard her screams from the shower room he wanted to pry open the bars of his cell and use them to impale those responsible for her torture. She didn’t deserve to be imprisoned there.

“Why are you here?” She asked the old man on their walk. A librarian came every two weeks and the old man always checked out three books. Two for himself and one for Antonio to study.

“Jesuit Priests where I come from were persecuted for our beliefs. It just so happened that a man tasked for my assassination had mercy and let me go. When his disobedience was discovered they threatened to behead him. I turned myself in hoping they would spare his life. He still lost his head and I was sent here for the remainder of my years.”

They browsed the collection of books brought by the librarian.

“Ah, something you may like.” He pulled a book put and handed it to her. “The Green Witch: Guide to the Natural Magic of Flowers, Herbs, and Medicinal Plants.”

When she carried the book back to her cell she was surprised to find something laying on her pillow. She walked closer and found it to be a cloth rose with a stem wrapped in twine. Pamela looked around for a moment unsure of where it had come from. She was so entranced by its construction she didn’t hear Antonio walk up behind her. When she felt his presence behind her it was startling yet arousing. He pulled the flower out of her hand, she was sure he was going to destroy it, maybe tell her it was some way of an inmate laying claim to her, or maybe some kind of dangerous weapon disguised as a thoughtful gift. She was partially right.

Antonio pulled on the stem and it separated in two revealing a small narrow shank. “For protection.” He joined the two pieces together again and fixated the stem in the back of her brown hair. It had a reddish hue ever since she was attacked by the guards, but he still liked it.

That night she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She turned to look at Antonio who was deep into his sleep, or so she thought. Pamela rolled onto her side and slid her hand through the bars. His right hand was draped across his chest. She placed hers gently on his, wanting only for a moment to touch him. When she started to pull her hand back she was startled. He reached up and grabbed her hand with his left. His grip was tight and she worried he may have been reacting to a dream, she was scared he might break her arm. Relief came when he placed her hand back on his and covered it with the other. Antonio was not a man of many words, but the gesture was understood. He wanted to be near her as much as she near him.

Antonio didn’t make his affection for Pamela known to anyone but her, but the Priest knew what was going on. He noticed Antonio no longer spoke to her in short abrupt sentences. There was almost a sincerity in his voice and he noticed several times while waking in the late hours of the night her hand draped over his chest through the bars.

It was a cold night just before Spring brought the warmth of the Sun. Pamela had survived the worst of Winter with Antonio by her side. She laid curled up in her blanket, slightly chilled. He reached through the bars and pulled her closer to him. Hoping his body heat would ease her discomfort.

“What I wouldn’t give too make these bars disappear for just one night.” She whispered. He pulled her head closely against the bars and kissed her. Besides holding hands at night, Antonio had never tried to be physical with Pamela and she wasn’t sure why. Antonio used meditation to keep his mind focused and sharp, but it was also a useful suppression technique for the sexual urges he felt for Pamela. He didn’t want to come off forceful and trigger any fear she may have had from the guards. She was delicate and he wanted to be gentle, but he wasn’t sure how. That night he had had enough. He wanted to taste her lips if nothing more. Pamela pressed her body against the bars as he pulled her closer, their body heat warming the metal divide.

“This is unbearable.” He whispered before pulling away leaving Pamela hot and heavily aroused.

The next morning Antonio was the last one down to breakfast.

“Everything ok?” Asked the Priest.

“I just had to straighten out a couple of things is all.” Antonio looked across the table to Pamela who was deep into the pages of her book while eating an apple. She placed the core in her pocket afterwards to take back to her cell. Pamela pulled a wire from the wire mesh frame of the bed and used it to create a small chisel. After almost an hour, she dug a small hole and placed the apple core in the center before covering it back up.

“Starting a garden?” Asked the Priest.

“You have your books, Antonio has his meditation and exercise. If I’m going to spend the rest of my life in this hell hole it’s time I found something the keep me occupied as well.”

“This isn’t a place where life begins.” Said Antonio.

“Isn’t this where you were born?” She stated. “The seeds of life can grow anywhere under the right circumstances.”

After the guards made their final round for the night, Antonio removed Pamela’s hand from his chest and snuck out of bed, careful not to wake her or attract any attention. He had managed to pack a couple of small clay chunks into the cell door before breakfast. The clay had stiffened just enough around the locking mechanism to keep it from closing completely. He waited until the guard was heading down towards the lower levels to sneak out and into Pamela’s cell.

He climbed under the covers beside her startling her. She turned to fight him off when he covered her mouth and grabbed her arm.

“How did you…?” She started to ask, realizing it was him. His lips met hers as he pulled her tightly against his body, letting her feel is erection and wrapping her legs around him.

“I couldn’t go another night.” He admitted sliding his hand down her pants and softly touching her warmth.

Pamela removed Antonio’s shirt and wrapped her arms around him wanting to feel his muscular body against hers. For being imprisoned, the night couldn’t have been more perfect. The prison was dark, the walkways were dimly lit by small lights and the moonbeams reflected off their skin as they removed their clothing. He was cautious, as if he worried she would break at his touch.

He tested her waters with his fingers for a bit before looking over her. “I want to feel this moment. I want it to mean something...”

Pamela understood. Antonio spent his whole life in a prison. He hadn’t genuinely “felt” anything. He rested his head at the base of her neck just before penetrating her. She inhaled deeply as he slowly pressed himself between her legs. She was scared, not of him, but how she would feel with him inside her. The guards’ forceful entries in the shower made her feel anxious and unsure, but once Antonio was inside, her anxiety turned to excitement.

“Antonio…” She whimpered.

“Do you want me to stop?” He looked down at her worried it was too much for her, even though he was taking it slow and easy.

“No.” She moaned, biting her hand. His steady strokes were hitting her spot and the urge to come was becoming unbearable.

It didn’t matter to them that their confines were open for all to see. All they wanted was a moment alone, and that night in the darkness of The Pit, was that moment.

They struggled to be silent during their passionate escapade. Antonio had never experienced anything like it. The way her body shivered at his touch, the way she tightened around him when he hit the most sensitive of areas inside her. Their mutual attraction made all the difference during their intimacy. Their goal wasn’t to get off but to satisfy each other in the process. The closer they came to finishing the harder they tried to hold on.

She caressed his smooth, soft face, and lusted for his lips. “I want all of you.”

He could feel her insides pulsing against his erection as he pushed deep. Pamela’s body tightened as her body climaxed and Antonio watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest as the moment passed.

Pamela felt Antonio throbbing deep inside her as he came. She tightened her grip around him, knowing once their love making was over her would have to leave. He caressed her head before giving her one more kiss and sneaking back into his cell.

Several of the guards had made up their minds about Antonio and Pamela and found it hilarious that the two had paired together. Pamela noticed the stares and scoffs when they walked by.

“You feeling lonely, sweetheart?” One said prompting a glare from Antonio.

The weather had started to warm back up and with that came showers. Antonio had been working with Pamela on her self-defense. He knew there would be times she would be away from him and vulnerable. She made sure to always have the hidden rose blade in her hair.

One night after her shower, a guard came back to her cell. She woke after he abruptly pulled her bed away from the bars dividing her and Antonio’s cell. The commotion woke him as well. He jumped from his bed and watched as the guard, who just happened to be a Sergeant, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards him. She saw the anger in Antonio’s eyes as the man reached under her shirt rubbing his hands across her breast teasing Antonio.

“Does this belong to you?” He taunted. Three more guards appeared near the cell watching the events unfold. “Let’s get one thing straight, you don’t own a damn thing in here.”

Pamela reached into her hair and unclipped her rose, jamming the stem into the Sergeant’s leg.

“You bitch!” He yelled. One of the guards looking on, ran into the cell and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back. The Sergeant pulled the shank from his leg and tossed it to the ground before striking her down. The blow was disorienting but she could hear Antonio yell as he shook his cell door.

The wounded guard lifted Pamela to her feet and pushed her onto the bed. Her lip was bleeding and she struggled to focus on her surroundings.

“Make him watch.” He ordered. The three guards outside his cell made their way in.

“Stop!” Yelled the Priest as he watched the guards beat down Antonio as he fought them. “This is monstrous!”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet Father.” Said one of the guards as he kicked Antonio in the face.

“No!” Cried out Pamela, her hair was redder than it had ever been. The Sergeant continued to restrain her, pressing his lips to hers he kissed her, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth. He pulled away with a demented smile and Pamela looked back at Antonio who was on his knees being forced to watch. Blood dripping from his broken jaw and his eyes red with despair. Pamela felt the guards grip tighten around her wrists before releasing her. She sat up to see him coughing up blood, the veins in his neck protruding and darkening as he gasped for air.

“What the fuck?” Called out one of the guards holding Antonio. The three men released him and went to tend to their injured comrade. They quickly lifted him up and radioed for help not bothering to lock the cell doors behind them. Pamela hurried out of her cell and into Antonio’s. His face was swelling, his jaw and nose were both broken and his lip was busted.

“My sweet, sweet man.” She said cradling him close to her.

“Bring him closer.” Urged the Priest. Antonio helped as much as possible as Pamela pulled him against the bars separating his cell from the Priests. The old man shuffled through a small box he removed from under his bed and pulled out a small bottle. He dripped a few drops of solution onto a cloth and hands it to her for Antonio.

“What is that?” She asked.

“Ether…it will help with the pain through the night.”

Pamela laid back against the stone wall next to the bars and lugged Antonio’s body into her lap. The old man passed her a towel to try and clear away some of the blood as he drifted into a sleep.

“What did you do to the guard?” Asked the Priest.

“I don’t know. He just…kissed me…”

The Priest looked at Pamela as she ran her hands across Antonio’s head. Her hair was a bright shade of red now. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but he was sure it was linked to the experiments performed on her before being sent to Peña Duro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela and Antonio get a second chance...

The next morning before the cells were unlocked, the Priest and Pamela were awoken by Antonio. He screamed as the effects of the ether had finally wore off. He sounded like he was gargling blood. The breakfast bell rang as Pamela rolled him onto his side to help drain the excess fluid, the Priest hurried in once the doors were unlocked.

“I am not going to be able to provide the care he needs. I can only ease the pain and pray infection doesn’t settle in.”

Pamela watched as the old man gave him a second dose of Ether before cleaning the blood from his face and wrapping it with cloth. The two of them took turns caring for him.

The guard who forced himself on Pamela died on his way to the hospital. The cause of death had been severe poisoning. Unsure of how, the guards steered clear of Pamela, superstitious of her. But they weren’t the only ones. News spread fast of the woman with the poison kiss and she was avoided like a carrier of the plague.

Antonio began to wake, the look of pain resonated in his eyes. Pamela reached for the ether bottle but he stopped her, slowly shaking his head. “It…” He starred trying to speak through the pain. “Has been…too long…since I’ve seen you.” He raised his hand and slowly brushed a strand of red hair away from her face. Prompting a smile from her.

“The Priest said both your nose and jaw are broken.”

“But…not my spirit…” He ran his thumb across the small cut on her lip and she pulled away.

“I killed that guard…with a kiss…” She hesitated. Scared she might poison him as well. He slowly started to unravel the bandage around his face. “What are you doing? You need to keep your bones from shifting.”

Pamela watched as he unraveled the last loop. His nose and mouth were still fairly swollen and bruised.

“Your lips…were not meant…for another’s.” He said slowly raising his head out of her lap and bringing her lips to his. The veins in his face turned a deep purple as she kissed him, toxins flowed into his wounds, venom on his lips. When she pulled away she looked at what she had done, her eyes began to water and then she watched as the darkened lines faded away. “I live…” He whispered.

The pain was agonizing for Antonio. Pamela insisted he take the Ether if only in small doses to counteract some of the pain. She could hardly bare seeing him try to fight through it as he ate small bites of food from his lunch. He became frustrated when he chewed and was unable to contain all the contents in his mouth. He slammed his tray into the stone wall beside her shattering it. His actions sent a wave of guilt through Pamela as she fled his cell.

“She bares the blame of your injuries.” Informed the Priest.

Antonio stood to his feet and followed her down into the general population.

“Pa…” He started to call, his voice straining. “Pamela!”

She stopped in her tracks. It’s not like she had anywhere to go. The inmates all stepped back as he approached her. The bell rang from above signaling the arrival of people.

“I am sorry.” She said turning to him, her face was red and guilt ridden. He walked over and took hold of her arm pulling her towards him.

“It’s me…I’m…sorry.” He struggled.

“Well she doesn’t appear to be very toxic at all.” Said Dr. Woodrue as the scaffolding came to a stop and he and his men exited the rickety lift.

She gripped Antonio tightly as she recognized the doctor approaching them. He turn to see what had spooked her.

“My dear, it’s been what? A year since I last saw you?”

Antonio barricaded her behind him.

“My, my, my I love what you’ve done with your hair.” He said as he crept slowly towards her.

“What did you do to me?” She demanded to know.

“Quite frankly, I’m not sure. Your near escape compromised the whole premise of my work. I had you sent here and reported you as a missing person the next day when you didn’t show up to the lab.” He smiled. “Step aside son, she’s coming with me.”

Antonio opened his arms inviting the doctor to make an attempt.

“I was warned of you previously, so I came prepared.”

Two of Dr. Woodrue’s security team raised their guns and pointed them at Antonio.

“No!” Yelled Pamela stepping in front of him. “I need answers.” She whispered to Antonio. “And if one of us gets out then there’s a chance to get help. If neither of us get out then we both die in here.” She caressed the side of his face as he places his hand on hers. He kissed her one last time. The doctor watched as his veins once again turned purple, showing signs of poisoning as his lips met hers.

“A live demonstration!” Exclaimed Dr. Woodrue before ordering his men to tranquilize her.

She exhaled as the dart hit her back. Her body went limp in his arms and she took one last look at Antonio as he eased her down to the floor. He took a couple of steps back as the armed men who arrived with Dr. Woodrue lifted her up and carried her away. Antonio’s eyes never left Woodrue as they made their way up in the lift towards freedom.

Pamela didn’t know how long she had been out. When she awoke she was in a lab, but not the one she remembered originally being in during the experiments. She had tubes in her arm once again and was strapped down inside of an MRI machine. She tried her hardest to wiggle free.

“Be still. I just need a few more scans.” Ordered the doctor.

“How long have I been out?” She demanded to know.

“Not very long, just enough to get a few fluid samples done and run some tests. I’ll be honest I NEVER expected you to live after I pumped you full of that concoction. It’s a shame all my data was burned in the fire. It would have made tweaking the formula much easier.”

“What formula?”

“The one that makes you so dangerous.” He said. “Your lips are full of poison, your veins have become venomous, and your touch…well lets just say that took me a moment to figure out. Your touch can be very persuasive. It’s no wonder that man was so willing to risk his life for you. My guess is the stress of that place is what rebooted your genetic code and allowed your DNA to fuse with the chemicals in my formula. I didn’t anticipate the hair color, but it’s a good look for you.”

Days went by and Antonio no longer spoke. He stopped taking the Ether. The unbearable pain was the only thing strong enough to keep his mind off Pamela.

“You did what you had to do.” Reassured the Priest.

“I…should…have stopped…” He started.

“Stopped what? A bullet? Those men were armed and prepared to take out all who stood in their way. Letting her go was the most logical choice.”

Antonio had changed in a way that worried the Priest. He was focused more on fighting, combat, revenge…vengeance. The bell rang signaling an arrival and Antonio was surprised when the visitors, this time, came for him.

“Antonio Diego.” Said a tall man in a black ninja-yoroi. “I’d like you to come with me.”

“And who are you?”

“Someone offering you a second chance. You killed three guards… ”

“I killed three animals.” He seethed. Antonio had caught the remaining three guards responsible for his injuries working the same shift one evening. The men were cautious of any revenge he may take against him, but they were ill prepared for what transpired. Antonio broke the neck of one in passing, removing his keys and opening his cell. He strangled the other while he was occupied with a cigarette and the third, who was responsible for the kick to the face that broke his jaw, was slowly tortured. Antonio held his hand over the guards mouth as he kicked his leg in, breaking it at the knee. The muffled screams were satisfying. The guard’s face turned red and Antonio pulled the small rose shank he made for Pamela from his pocket stabbing the guard in the abdomen multiple times before slitting his throat and leaving him to bleed out. He had walked back into his cell, closed the door and went to sleep after.

“This olive branch I am extending will not come again once I leave. This is your chance at a new life.” Said the mysterious man.

“A new life…” He mumbled as he walked around to Pamela’s cell. He spotted a small plant breaking through the dirt where she planted the apple core.

Doctor Woodrue kept Pamela insolated in a tank and took special precautions while researching her evolution. She no longer knew the day or time in the artificial confines of the lab. Days turned into weeks and months, but the memory of Antonio was like yesterday. Pamela could still feel his lips against hers when she closed her eyes. She hoped he hadn’t lost hope that she would return for him.

“I have to go away for a few days. Business trip.” Informed the doctor. He placed an assortment of non-perishable foods in a crate along with a small ivy plant and opened the door to her containment tank. He walked in wearing full hazmat gear and places the crate down.

“This should be plenty to keep you going while I’m away.”

She walked over to the crate and pulled out the plant. “House-warming gift?” She asked before walking back over to her bed.

“I thought it might cheer you up. I know it’s not the most comfortable living arrangement.”

“I’ll try to behave in your absence.” She teased. “Would you mind dimming the light when you leave? I’m starting to turn green.”

There were many things Pamela had learned about her mutations. She had developed an additional set of glands in the back of her throat that produced an extremely potent poison and injected it into her saliva. She was like many young poisonous creatures maturing into adulthood. The potency of her toxins were strong and unmanaged. But the more she looked over the research from the doctor’s tests the more she understood how to manipulate her…powers. One side effect she found to be the most annoying had to do with her skin. Being locked in the tank had taken a visible toll on Pamela. Her skin was turning into a brownish grey and her red locks were starting to fade as follicles started to fall out. At that point in their research the doctor had decided to stop treating her like a human and more like a plant. He increased the humidity levels of the tank and replaced the light bulbs with high intensity UV and Florescent ones. In just a few hours she was once again flourishing, but extended exposure to the UV light caused the chlorophyll in her skin to over-compensate and turn her green.

The doctor needed to finish packing his things but couldn’t break his gaze of Pamela. She had become quiet the vixen in his care requiring him to take extra precautions when interacting with her. She produced a number of pheromones that made anyone who came in contact with her skin susceptible to her manipulation. He had to increase the oxygen cycling that pumped fresh air into the tank because the build up of pheromones were hard on his suits filtration system when he entered. Even now as he brought her supplies, he could fill the effects of her presence. He watched as she stretched her body across her bed, admiring the small plant, flexing her legs back and forth. She had refused to wear the clothes he had provided for her, a tactic he was sure she used to distract him. Instead she wandered around the tank in her red button up shirt and black underwear. She smiled as she caught him staring.

“Second thoughts of staying here, with me?”

Her words broke his thoughts as he quickly exited the tank, opting for a brisk shower before his flight.

“He’ll be in for quiet the surprise when he comes back, won’t he?” She asked the plant as she gently touched the leaves.

Antonio had accepted the offer from the man in black and had trained for almost a year under his supervision. Ra’s Al Ghul was the leader of the League of Assassins and hundreds of years old. He had taught him more about the world over the centuries of his life than he ever could have learned from the Priest. He was skilled in combat and a strategic genius.

“You’ve done well, Antonio.” Said Ra’s as he approached him outside on the breezeway of their mountain top fortress.

“Antonio…is no more…” He mumbled. His jaw had healed by the pain remained, even with the help of Ra’s, the pain still remained and was a mental strain when he needed to focus himself on any task at hand.

“Have you settled on a new name for this life?” Asked Ra’s.

“Bane.”

“It’s befitting of you.” Agreed Ra’s. “I’ve someone on their way to see you. He has something he thinks will help with the pain as well as a few added benefits.”

Bane turned his view from the mountains to his right, catching a glimpse of Talia looking his way. He turned to head back inside. Talia was the daughter of Ra’s, and had an eye for Bane ever since he had arrived. He wasn’t interested. He remained hopeful that he would one day soon be reunited with Pamela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deception...

That evening Doctor Woodrue arrived at the fortress. Ra’s had his team restraining Bane in the science lab while his team worked on setting everything up. Bane understood his bonds to be for the safety of him and those around him. The treatment had not been tested on human subjects and no one knew what may happen. What he didn’t know, was that the restraints were also ordered by Ra’s. Bane was strong in body and will. Once he recognized the doctor, which he was certain he would, he feared there would be no rationalizing with him and he was right.

“You…” The words seethed from his mouth as he clinched his jaw. His anger overpowered the pain.

“Good to see you’re alive and well.” Smiles the doctor, glad to see him fully restrained. “I guess I don’t need to introduce myself.”

The muscles strained as Bane pulled away from the restraints wanting to be free so he could rip the doctor’s arms from his body.

“Are we sure these are going to hold?” Asked the doctor nervously.

“Best to get on with it, doctor.” Suggested Ra's.

The doctor opened a case containing a face mask and walked over to Bane. “Now, my dear boy, will you let me put this on you without taking off one of my fingers?”

Bane didn’t answer, he just glared at the doctor. Doctor Woodrue slowly placed the mask over Bane’s face. He jolted toward the doctor giving him the fright of his life.

“Settle down.” Ordered Ra’s. “He’s here to help.”

The doctor secured the mask around his face, clasping the sides of the mouthpiece to the back of the head piece. He then tightens the compression springs around Bane’s jaw causing some tension and discomfort at first. After the mask was in place the doctor opened two round chambers in the back of the mask and placed a small green cartridge in each.

“Say something.” Instructed Woodrue.

Bane glared at the man for a moment. “Where is she?”

“There is no way to put it lightly. She’s dead.

Bane thrashed in his restraints.

“It was peaceful, I assure you. The toxic nature of her mutation caused her to wither away in her sleep. She was in no pain.”

Bane’s breathing became aggressive and heavy.

“Now this is where things should get really interesting.” Smiled the doctor as he walked around the vertical structure holding Bane and pressed in on the round chamber releasing the green fluid into the distribution system of the mask and administering the drug.

His body shook erratically as it reacted to the dosage. His muscles were tense and his blood felt acidic in his veins. The reaction only lasted a moment but took almost all he had. The doctor walked over to check his vitals.

“How are you feeling?”

Bane looked at the doctor through red bloodshot eyes. With almost no effort at all he broke free of his restraints and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air. The doctor’s eyes were wide, he frantically looked around at the guards.

“Stand down.” Ordered Ra’s.

“What?!” Squealed the doctor. Bane slammed the doctor against a nearby wall, tightening his grip around his neck. “Don’t kill me…”

“Why not?” Asked Bane.

“It won’t bring her back.” He gasped. “I tried to help her.”

“You’re experiments killed her!”

“And in return…” He coughed. “Helped you.”

Bane released the doctor who fell to the floor. He towered above him, waiting for an explanation.

“The data from the formula I used to create her was lost in a fire. I tried to recreate it after I recovered her from the prison. The formula I came up with…the one you just experienced…is called Venom. Synthetic components derived from her blood were used in its creation. In a macabre sense, she is a part of you now.”

Bane left the science room and stepped outside to get some air. The doctor left him with instructions upon his departure. “Think of the Venom as a performance enhancer. The effects last for 12 hours and should be used wisely.” He left a small case with the cartridges behind.

One can go stir crazy sitting in a tank for three days with no social interactions, but Pamela wasn’t completely alone. She had long sensed the plants in the lab, feeling their despair when they weren’t watered frequently enough, hearing their anguish when he snipped away needlessly at the blooms because he was incapable of carrying out a test without having an over-abundance of materials.

“Honey, I’m home!” Joked the Doctor as he walked into the lab. He placed a bag down on his desk and then looked curiously at the tank containing Pamela. The windows were covered in ivy and nothing was visible. “Pamela? Is everything okay in there?” He called over the tank’s intercom. He got no response. Dr. Woodrue took another look in the window and could barely make out the view of her laying unconsciously on her bed.

“Oh dear, God. I’ve killed her.” He said quickly unlocking the door to the tank. Woodrue was relieved to see she was still alive, although appeared to be unconscious. He wasn’t sure why, but before he found out he took it upon himself to have a small peak down her blouse. The view of her cleavage was tempting. He carefully unbuttoned the already lightly buttoned shirt and pulled back the collar slightly, his eyes growing bigger with every inch of skin that appeared. The doctor was completely unaware of the long vine slowly descending from the light of the tank.

“Doctor…” Said Pamela, eyes wide open as she watched the doctor excitedly take a peek at her breast.

“Oh good!” He exclaimed pulling her blouse closed. “You’re still alive…You didn’t answer when I called to you…and…I…” His words started to stumble across his lips.

“You wanted to check my pulse?” She asked.

“Y…yes…” He said nervously as she sat up next to him.

“And since when do doctors look for a pulse here?” She asked, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast.

“I…I…You know…that’s…”

She rose to her feet prompting him to follow her lead by caressing his chin.

“Shhhhh….” She whispered while placing a finger on his lips. The vine that had descended behind the doctor quickly wrapped around his neck and contracted itself, leaving him to balance on his tippy toes to avoid strangulation. He gripped the vine unaware of what was happening.

“Did you enjoy your trip?” She asked as she stepped out of her tank and took a deep breath of open air.

“Pamela…I…I can’t breathe.” He said.

She instructed the plant to give him a little more slack as she wandered around the lab picking up tubes of chemicals. Woodrue looked around the inside of the tank in amazement. In three days time she had managed to speed up the growth of the ivy plant he left her and cover the entire inside.

“How did you…?”

Pamela walked back in with a syringe. “I’ve been doing a little experimenting of my own while following your research doctor.”

“What is that?” He asked nervously.

“Just a little concoction of my own. I hope you don’t mind me testing it out on you.”

She injects the unknown formula into his arm and takes a step back. “Huh.” She sighs disappointedly. “I was hoping for something dramatic.”

“Your friend, the one from the prison…I know where he is…” Pled the doctor.

“Peña Duro, is in the Caribbean Republic…”

“No…no…he escaped…Peña Duro…” The doctor started feeling sharp pains all over his body.

“What?”

“He's….agh!...He...He's in the…mountains…”

“Where?!” She demanded.

“Oh my God…look….look what you’ve done to me!” The doctor raised his hand up, the skin was turning a slimy green as it melted away from the bone. Pamela stepped back and watched as the man’s entire body began to liquefy and the smell of decomposition filled the tank.

“Pamela!” He called out one last time.

“My name isn’t Pamela…it’s Ivy…Poison…Ivy.”

Ivy left the doctor to rot as she searched though his jacket, taking his car keys and wallet with her. She wished he had mentioned Antonio sooner rather than later, although she didn’t give him much of a chance. Finding a giant hole on an island in the Caribbean was one thing, but finding him on a mountain top was a whole other nightmare. There were plenty of mountains he could be hiding in and how long had he been free? Had he even bothered to look for her?

With his pain no longer a concern, Bane was able to focus on the task at hand. Ra’s had seen much of the world’s beauty ripped away by humanity. Their concrete towers blocking the sun and their cement paths hindering the growth of life. Animals confined to cages and slaughtered excessively as people engorged themselves on all the world had to offer without any thanks in return. He wanted change and had hoped his previous pupil would join the League of Assassins and help him reshape the world, but he turned his back on them. A choice he would soon learn had grave consequences.

“Mr. Wayne your 2:30 appointment is here.” Spoke Janice, the receptionist over the speaker.

“Send her in.” Bruce couldn’t remember what day it was let alone who was down for a 2:30 appointment. 

With most of Gotham’s criminals behind bars he thought he would be sleeping better. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and popped a couple of pain killers. He then got up and walked over to the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of water to chase the pills. When the door opened, he almost choked. Ivy walked in wearing a black and green business dress, cut just above the knees, exposing her luminous legs, with a slight plunge around the neck, giving a small glimpse of her cleavage. Her red hair was pinned back and her glasses gave her an educated sex appeal. She turned when she heard Bruce cough.

“Oh my, are you alright?” She asked concerned.

“Yep.” Coughed an embarrassed Bruce. “I’ll be fine. Wrong pipe. Please have a seat.” He motioned her over to the chair. “Forgive me, I’ve had a lot going on today. You’re here from the….?”

“Botanical Gardens of Gotham.”

“That’s right.” Said Bruce, sitting back in his chair sporting a charming smile. “How are the garden’s looking these days?”

“Not as appealing as they were before you cut us out of your budget.”

“Excuse me?”

“Mr. Wayne your recent spending budget cut funding for the gardens down to 15%. That barely covers the water and light bill, both of which are necessary for plant life.”

“No, I’m sorry, I just…I don’t remember having the garden’s budget cut so drastically. Our labs actually rely on a lot of the rare plants that are cared for there for research. Give me just a minute, will you?” Bruce dialed up finance to figure out where the money for the Gardens had been moved too. “Expanding on the hospital? I thought that was being funded by the cut backs in building the new Arkham facility?...No, I know we were waiting for city hall to send over the permits…never mind… never mind….thank you.” Bruce hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. “Let me think, let me think.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.” She joked.

Bruce smiled and pulled a check book out of his pocket. “Sometimes you just have to handle things yourself.” He wrote out a check for $250,000 and handed it to Ivy. “That should cover it.”

Ivy raised her eyebrow as she took the check. “Will you be expecting a plaque?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind a date for the city hall fundraiser tonight.”

“I’m afraid I don’t get personally involved with the people who write the checks, Mr. Wayne.”

“I’m not asking for any personal involvement. Just a beautiful woman on my arm to make me look good for all in attendance.”

Ivy blushed slightly.

“I’m pretty sure a few generous people would love to hear about the work being done at the Gardens, so much so they may feel obligated to donate themselves, although, they may expect a plaque.”

“What time should I arrive?”

“I can have my chauffeur pick you up.”

“I’d rather you not know where I live Mr. Wayne. I have a habit of attracting the wrong kind of men.”

“Very well. The event doors open at 7.”

“I’ll be there by 7:30. A girl’s gotta make an impression.” She thanked him one last time for the donation as he escorted her to the door and saw her out of his office.

As the elevator doors closed, he turned to his secretary. “Who was that?”

“Pamela Isley. She works for the Botanical…”

“Gardens.” He interrupted.

After work, Ivy went back to her shared apartment and laid down on the couch. Meowing could be heard from the congregation of cats collecting outside the window by the fire escape. She covered her eyes as she thought about her meeting THE Bruce Wayne.

“Oh, my babies! I’m home. I’m home.” Said Selina as she entered the apartment. “You know it’s not that hard to work a can opener.”

“Not my cats. Not my problem. Besides I already provide the catnip.”

“What’s up? You look stressed.” Asked Selina.

“I have a date tonight.”

“About time.”

“With Bruce Wayne.” She informed.

“No freaking way. Wayne Tower Bruce Wayne? Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne? Man of my pickpocketing dreams Bruce Wayne?” Said Selina as she sat down on the couch beside Ivy.

“I’m supposed to meet him at the City Hall fundraiser tonight. I don’t even know what I’m going to wear.”

“I’m sure I have something in your size.”

Ivy got up and followed Selina to her room where she flung open her closet and started tossing around clothes.

“Selina, half of these still have tags on them.”

“I know.” She grabs a black dress bag, carries it out, and lays it across her bed. “Voila!” She unzips the bag and reveals a gold sequin gown.

“This is definitely…”

“Going to catch the eye of every man there.” Interrupts Selina. “Just make sure all checks are made payable to Selina Kyle.”

Bruce waited patiently in the lobby of the event center waiting for Pamela. He looked at his watch nervously as the time approached 7:25.

“Don’t tell me there was a girl bold enough to stand up the irresistible Bruce Wayne.” Comment Commissioner Gordon walking over to Bruce.

“I really hope not.” Said Bruce with a smile as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a waitress passing by. He paused in awe just before his lips touched the glass. Pamela stepped out of a cab, sparkling in her off the shoulder gold sequin gown. It hugged her curves and the off-center split added an enticing view of her thigh as she made her way into the lobby.

“Evening gentlemen.” She said while relieving the champagne glass from Bruce’s hand and taking a sip.

“You sure know how to make an impression.” He admitted before introducing her to the Commissioner and escorting her inside.

“You know what to do.” Confirmed Ra’s. Bane nodded. Talia kissed his mask before he and his men parachuted out of the passing plane down into Gotham.

“Do you dance?” Asked Bruce offering Pamela his hand. She accepted the offer and they made their way to the dance floor. “Your perfume is delightful.” The aroma crept into his sinus’ and was a relaxing, sweet, floral scent.

“It’s a personal favorite of mine. I made it myself. I call it Obsession.”

“Consider me obsessed.” He smiles. “How are you enjoying yourself?”

“It beats an evening with my roommate’s cats.”

There was a loud bang in the main hall of the reception area. The lights flickered just as the large chandelier came crashing down from the ceiling. Bruce quickly pulled Pamela out of the way as several men repelled in from a large hole in the ceiling.

“Well, what have we here.” Said Bane, taking a look around the room. “All of Gotham’s elite in one room.”

Bruce shielded Pamela behind him as the armed gunmen circled the room around the fallen chandelier. He used his watch to signal Alfred, who was waiting in the car outside, of an emergency. Alfred immediately opened a hidden console in the Bentley he was using to chauffer Bruce and tapped into the security feed for the fundraiser.

“Master Jason.” Radioed Alfred. “Master Bruce appears to be in need of your assistance.”

“He’s getting old.” Replied Jason, who was at Wayne Manor working on his personal motorcycle.

“He's at the City Hall fundraiser downtown.”

“Heading that way, Alfred.” He suited up, hopped on the Bat Cycle, and rode out.

Jason Todd was the 2nd to assume the identity of Robin and work alongside Batman. As a troubled youth, he was taken in by Bruce who eventually trained him. Dick Greyson was his predecessor, who went on to assume the identity of Night Wing and watch over the streets of Bludhaven, which resided across Gotham Harbor.

“You all have been fooled into putting your faith into a false prophet. Your Batman.” Stated Bane as he circled the room. “You sit in your mansions without a care in the world, because you feel safe with him watching over your city streets, while the real corruption continues within your very own government…”

“Wait here.” Whispers Bruce to Pamela.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

Bruce sneaks around the back of the event center and climbs through a window to a back ally where he meets Jason.

“Here I was thinking I got to enjoy a night off and I have to come help you out old man.” Jason hands him a small case containing a Bat Suit. Thanks to Lucius he now had a suit with technology capable of quickly being equipped, and in a matter of seconds, he was ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane's plans for Gotham get dark...

A smoke grenade came down from the hole where Bane and his men came from. Batman and Robin dropped down.

“You made it.” Said Bane. “And you brought the birdie too.” He reveled.

“You must be new in town. The name’s Robin.”

“Your name means little to me. It’s the Bat I’m here for.”

“And what do you want with me?” Asked Batman.

“You’re the man of the hour. The false prophet of Gotham. I’m here to show these people what you really are.”

“And what is that?”

“No more than a man.”

Bane holds up a detonator and everyone in the room takes a step back in fear.

“Who are you?” Demands the Commissioner, stepping in front of the crowd.

“You may call me Bane.” He holds up the detonator and pushes the button.

Screams echoed throughout the venue. Nothing happened. The attendees looked around perplexed by the demonstration.

“Pack the wrong detonator?” Jokes Robin.

Bane stares at Batman. Had his face not been shielded behind his mask, he would have seen his menacing grin. Phones started to ring inside the venue.

“Why don’t you take that call Commissioner...” Insists Bane.

The Commissioner pulls his cell phone out of his coat pocket and answers.

“Commissioner, there’s been a breach at Arkham.”

“What?” He looked to Batman. “There’s been a break at Arkham.”

“Sounds like you and the birdie are in for a long night.”

A couple of Bane’s men fired their guns chaotically into the air just before they ascended on their lines back through the hole they came through. Batman and Robin help escort the people out of the event center before making their way to Arkham to assist GCPD. Alfred had pulled up to the front of the venue.

“Ms. Isley?” He called, spotting her bright red hair next to a large statue searching the crowed for any signs of Bruce. Ivy turned towards the old man. “Mr. Wayne has instructed me to escort you to safety.” Alfred took her hand and guided her down the steps to the car.

“Where is Mr. Wayne?” There was a concern in her voice.

“He’s assisting the GCPD with the situation. He is terribly sorry, for the evening. Is there somewhere I can take you?”

“Home would be fine.”

Alfred drove Ivy back to her apartment. Before she got out, she wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Alfred.

“Can you have him call me? So, I know he’s ok?”

“Sure thing, Miss.”

Selina was sitting on the couch watching the news which was reporting the events of the evening. She was relieved when she saw Ivy walk in.

“There you are. I've been calling your phone for the last 30 minutes!” She said standing to her feet.

Ivy pulled her phone out of her purse. She had put it on silent before going to the event and had 6 missed calls and messages from Selina. Ivy proceeded into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, adding a few drops of plant food additive before taking a sip. “I know him. The guy who crashed the fundraiser. I’ve seen him before…I just couldn’t get a good look at his face with that mask on.”

“Past conquest of yours?” Selina joked.

“I’d remember a kinky mask like that if he was.” She smirked.

Batman and Robin had their hands full with GCPD trying to stop the flood of inmates into Gotham. Several of the big shots including the Penguin, Two-Face, and Scarecrow got out, but fiends like the Joker and Riddler were in a special containment section of the facility. Arkham had been housing a long list of dangerous criminals, but majority of those who were unaccounted for were locked up for petty, minor crimes and posed little threat to Gotham. Until the City Council approved the remaining permits for the new Arkham Prison, the smalltime criminals were being held at the main Arkham facility with Gotham’s darkest minds.

The next morning Bruce met with Jason in the Bat cave and they went over all the data he found on Bane. There wasn’t much, but a name came up that Bruce recognized as an accomplice.

“Ra’s.” He murmured.

“What’s he running his own terrorist organization now?” Questioned Robin.

“I wouldn’t put anything past him. The man is over 600 years old, he's seen more than anyone should ever see in a lifetime.”

Alfred came down with a cup of coffee for Bruce and his jacket. While handing him his coffee he gave him the piece of paper Ivy had wrote her number on.

“Ms. Isley asked me to give you her number, sir. She wanted you to call her to let her know you were alright after last night. However, I don’t believe she expected a 3 A.M phone call.

“Thank you, Alfred. I was actually going to swing by and see her at work.”

“Is Ms. Isley around?” Bruce approached the receptionist with a charismatic smile that stunned her tongue. She directed him with her hand to the center of the gardens where he found her kneeling beside an old tree taking soil samples.

“Getting your hands dirty?”

She turned, surprised to see him. “It’s part of the job.” She smiled. “What brings you here?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve visited. Figured I’d check it out.” He took a look at the large tree that resided in the center of the building.

“She’s the last of her kind as far as we know. She predates Gotham’s construction. I hope that means something to generations to come.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a call last night, I got home pretty late.” Ivy continued working paying him little attention. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch…if you hadn’t already had some.”

“I have actually.”

“Well then, let me get ahead of the game and ask you to dinner?”

“I believe I mentioned in our meeting before that I don’t get personally involved with the people who write checks.”

“What’s personal about two people getting together for dinner? Alfred usually makes a damn good pasta puttanesca on Thursdays.”

Ivy was used to being the seductress, but Bruce was persistent and his company at the ball was enjoyable.

“Dinner it is, Mr. Wayne.”

“I’ll send a car a little before 7.” He places his hands in his pockets and leaves her to her work.

Bruce went by Wayne Tower to talk to Lucius about the Arkham break out.

“I don’t have much to tell you with regards to the bomb used in the breakout. There were pretty standard explosives used, nothing that can be traced to any particular bomb maker or even region.”

Bruce studied the visual display of all the bomb’s component pieces. “Two-face and Penguin are thugs, I’m sure they’ll be recruiting henchmen to do all their dirty work before they pose any real threat. Scarecrow though…he does just fine on his own…”

“Do you think the three of them being released was intentional?”

“I don’t know, but Batman and Robin are going to be busy. I think a meeting with Doctor Strange is necessary. I know picking Scarecrow's brain has been a hobby of his recently.”

“I’ll fill you in on anything new that I might find.”

“Thanks Lucius.”

Alfred picked up Ivy a quarter to seven from her apartment for dinner.

“I thought you were the chef this evening?” She questioned.

“Indeed. But I am a man of many talents, Ms. Isley.” He said with a kind smile.

When they arrived, Bruce was returning from the garage after talking with Jason. The young protégé was on his way out to see if he could find anything out about the breakout and the men responsible.

“Ms. Isley has arrived, Sir.”

“In one piece too. Good work Alfred.”

The old man smiled, charmed by the joke and made his way to the kitchen. “I shall have the plates ready shortly Master Bruce. Would you like me to bring a bottle of wine out while you wait?”

“That would be appreciated. We’ll be in the Great Room.”

Bruce guided Pamela into a heavily decorated room with a fireplace and took a seat beside her on the couch. Alfred brought in the wine shortly after they started their conversation. Pamela was surprised at how interested Bruce was in her line of work at the Botanical Garden. She was starting to wonder if she may have been giving off too many pheromones around him.

“How long have you been interested in Botony, Mr. Wayne?”

“It has never been a passion of mine, but I’ve always been interested. My interest has peaked having met you though.”

“Really? If have any chance of enjoying it as much as I do, you’re going to have learn to pace yourself.” Pamela smiled flirtatiously while taking a sip from her glass. Bruce hadn’t expected the conversation to turn so provocative considering her professional demeanor.

“Dinner was delicious.” Complimented Pamela, patting the sides of her mouth with a napkin as Alfred prepared to take the plates.

“Did the young lady save any room for dessert? I have delicious chocolate cake prepared, one of Master Bruce’s favorites.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come on, just a little slice.” Pled Bruce with puppy dog eyes. “We can share it.”

Pamela agreed and Alfred went to retrieve a slice of cake.

“Do you always get your way Mr. Wayne?”

“Not always. But I’m fortunate more often than naught.”

He scooted closer to her on the couch and casually moved in for a kiss. Pamela parted her lips slightly against his mouth. It only lasted a moment before Alfred returned, clearing his throat upon entering the room.

“One of your less fortunate moments.” She pointed out. After dessert they chatted a little longer before calling it a night. Bruce walked her to the door while Alfred pulled the car around. Pamela noticed a wilting potted plant beside the door. She touched the leaves, feeling its sorrow.

“I don’t have much of a green thumb.” Explained Bruce.

“A little water and conversation would do it some good.”

“You’re the expert. I’ll give it a try.” He smiled, kissing her politely on the cheek before she left.

“Where have you been?” Selina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I had dinner at Wayne Manor.”

Selina's attitude shifted to one more interested in the details of the night. “You…bring me back anything?” She asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes while removing her heels.

Bruce walked past the withering plant on his way down to the Bat Cave. He paused momentarily before changing course towards the kitchen and bringing back a cup of water. He poured the water around the roots.

“A little water and conversation…” He repeated what Ivy had told him. “I don’t have much experience speaking to your kind…”

Alfred came walking down the stairs and noticed Bruce hunched over whispering. “Is everything okay, Master Bruce?”

Bruce straightened his posture and turned to Alfred. “Yes, Alfred. I was just…”

“Talking to a plant?”

Bruce smiled and handed Alfred the empty cup before walking embarrassingly to the Bat Cave entrance.

Bane had a team of men working around the clock in Gotham’s sewer system bringing in pieces to construct several bombs. Talia walked over and gently caressed his back while he went over schematics.

“How many bombs have been constructed?” She asked.

“Two, so far. They’re assembling the last one before they begin work on the distribution systems.”

Talia rubs her hands over his shoulders around to his chest. “My father was right about you. Once Gotham has been destroyed, we can start planning our wedding.”

Bane paid the idea little mind. Ra’s was impressed by Bane's strength and intellect, so much so he chose him as a suitor for his daughter Talia. Although she was pleased about the arrangement, she wished he was more enthusiastic. She knew deep down he would never love her the way he did the woman from Peña Duro. She remembered the rage he had in his eyes after being told she had died. He was silent for weeks after and often took his frustrations out while training, even going as far as to crack one of Ra’s’ ribs.

“Your men work fast.” Said Scarecrow, entering the tunnel.

“How is that formula of yours coming, Doctor?” Asked Bane.

“Beautifully.” He looked at Talia and then back at Bane. “By the time your men have the delivery system set up it will be ready for a trial run.”

“And the Bat?” Asked Bane. The last composition of Fear Toxin the Scarecrow produced was bested by an antidote create by Batman, making him immune to its effects.

“Oh, this batch is sure to give him the fright of his life…”

Ivy tossed and turned as she dreamt of the evening’s events, reliving Bruce’s kiss, when he had pulled away in her dream it wasn’t Bruce she was kissing, it was Antonio. Ivy awoke suddenly. His eyes…Antonio…

“Didn’t that kooky doctor you killed tell you he was on a mountain somewhere, like 2 years ago?” Remembered Selina the following morning, after Ivy brought up the dream.

“I’m sure it was him at the event, almost positive.”

“Did he see you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well he needs to know you’re in Gotham so he can pick another city to terrorize.” Selina looked down at the rush hour traffic building up in the streets as she fed the cats at the window.

“I don’t understand what he’s doing.” Pondered Ivy.

“Maybe because it’s not him. I got to be blunt with you Ivy, two years is a long time to be holding on to someone who may not even be alive. I think you felt guilty about going on a date with Wayne and your mind is playing tricks on you.”

“It wasn’t a date.” Ivy blew off the insinuation and went into her room to change.

“Spoiler alert. Not every date has to end with you in the sack.”

“Nope. Just the good ones.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman tries to focus on Bane's plans for him while Ivy fights her beliefs that the terrorist known as Bane is Antonio...

Dr. Hugo Strange agreed to meet with Batman first thing in the morning. He was the leading physician at Arkham Asylum with his main point of study being psychology. He was keenly interested in how the criminal mind worked in hopes of rehabilitating it.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Doctor.” Said Batman. “I’m sure you’re very busy at the moment.”

“Well, the patient with whom I’ve been studying the most has gone missing so I have a little more time available on my schedule as of now. What exactly is it you needed to speak with me about?”

“I’m trying to figure out if the breakout was calculated. Penguin, Two-Face, and Scarecrow all made it out. I need to know if that was part of Bane’s plan.”

“We try to schedule activities for the inmates to help them cope better with life behind bars. It just so happened we were in the process of transferring several of those who escaped from the common room back to their cells.”

“Were any of them in contact with people on the outside who may have been aware of scheduling or routines in the prison?”

“No. We screen all mail coming and going. We try to keep things as routine as possible for the men, but we often times change activities last minute to keep the inmates from plotting any vicious attacks against one another.”

“Has anything come up in your talks with Dr. Crane?”

Dr. Strange smirked. “I am starting to believe Dr. Crane is no more. He has completely enveloped himself in the persona of Scarecrow, however he himself was a professor of psychology, I even had the pleasure of attending a few of his lectures, he was a very bright man.”

“It’s a shame.”

“It’s a conundrum, as is every human mind. One in which I one day hope to solve.”

“I’ll be out late, don’t wait up.” Said Selina walking out of her room dressed as Cat Woman that night.

“Have fun.”

Selina paused halfway through the window of the fire escape. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Said Ivy staring blankly at the wall, deep in thought.

“If you're so sure it’s him, why don’t you go out and look for him?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Well you’re not going to get very far sitting on the couch.” She made her way onto the fire escape and closed the window behind her.

Ivy grew restless sitting on the couch and decided to go out for some fresh air. She tried to convince herself Selina was right, that maybe her assumption that Bane was Antonio was just so she could maintain her hope that he was alive. She dreamed of Bruce and saw Antonio. Maybe she was looking for him in every man she came across.

A small group of thugs came walking out of the ally, several carrying baseball bats. Ivy paused momentarily as the leader took notice of her.

“Look at what we got here fellas. You don’t see women built like that anymore.” He crept over to her as the men followed. “It’s a little late for you to be by yourself. It can be dangerous.”

“So can I.”

He signals to his men and they grab Ivy, dragging her down an ally out of view from the street.

“Don’t scream.” He said placing a blade against her neck.

“You couldn’t make me if you tried.” Ivy was releasing a large amount of hormones into the ally way and the men were becoming irritable and bickering.

“Come on Duke, hurry up.”

“Yeah, I want to get a turn too.”

“Shut up you goonies. I got first dibs.” He said just before attempting to unbutton his pants. Ivy’s intention was to get the men worked up and eventually turn on one another but her plans were soon interrupted by a caped crusader.

“Fellas, why don’t you rock, paper, scissors?” Joked Robin. The men began to attack him and he quickly wiped them out. “You okay, Miss?”

“Fine, thanks.”

Robin stood in silence admiring her for a moment. “You need help getting home?”

“Nope.” Ivy stepped over the goons and made her way towards the street.

“Can I get your name at least?” He called out.

“Nope.” She replied one last time before turning the corner and heading back home. 

On her way back, she saw some thugs breaking into a florist shop. She felt discomfort the closer she got to the small building. Inside the vandals were breaking everything.

“That’s why you’re the brains Mack, I never would have thought about breaking into a flower shop.”

“Cause you’re stupid Joey. Women love flowers, and what’s Monday?”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Very good, and what do people buy on Valentine’s day Joey?”

“Chocolate?”

Mack looked around the florist shop and then back at Joey. “And flowers you idiot.”

Joey walked over to a small indoor rose bush and started plucking the petals. “She loves me…she loves me not…she loves me…she loves me not…”

Ivy could feel the pain of the plant as he pulled each petal. Her head began pounding and she placed her hand on the Ivy-covered brick wall of the shop. It fed into her skin and became one with her as she stepped inside.

“What are you doing?” She demanded to know, catching the two men off guard, but her main focus was on Joey.

“Will you look at that, Joey?” Said Mack watching several of the vines that coated her body unravel themselves. “Who are you mother nature?”

The vine shot across the shop and slashed Mack across the face. Joey stood petrified.

“Have you no sympathy? Can you not feel the pain you’ve caused?” Asked Ivy as she made her way to him.

“I…I…”

“You bitch!” Said Mack, grabbing his face. The vine quickly found its way around his ankles and hoisted him into the air. Ivy touched the small rose plant, trying to comfort its pain. The blooms grew large and the vegetative shoots holding the smaller buds reached outwards towards Joey, heavily covered in thorns.

“It’s okay.” She assured him as she cradled his head in her hands. “Some people cannot understand the pain of another until they’ve walked in their shoes.”

Joey was so distracted by her that he was oblivious to the shoots that reached out to his arms, winding around them tightly pressing their thorns into his flesh. “A…a…ahhhhh!” He screamed. Ivy touched every plant she could on her way out. Each one getting a boost of life, their spirits lifted by her justice.

Ivy was completely exhausted by the time she got back to the apartment. When she woke the next morning, Selina was in the kitchen already making her a breakfast shake which usually composed of a fruit and veggie mix with added plant food.

“Late night?” Asked Selina as she passed Ivy the shake, her color was faint.

“Thanks.”

Selina took a seat beside her on the couch and turned on the TV.

“BREAKING NEWS: Last night two wanted criminals were found in a local floral shop in an apparent robbery attempt. However, it appears Mother Nature decided to fight back in a strange chain of events…” Reported the caster. Selina watched the footage of the criminals being arrested and the florist’s shop completely overgrown with foliage.

“No wonder you’re so tired. You find anything?”

“I didn’t even know where to start. I just wandered around the city trying to clear my head.” Ivy noticed the earrings Selina was wearing.

“New?”

“Gently used.” She smirked.

The apartment shook forcefully for a few seconds and a loud explosion could be heard from outside. The TV fell from it’s wall mount and the girls grabbed each other’s hands. Ivy got up to look out of the window and saw a huge cloud of smoke rising from the city. She turned to look at Selina who was cursing up a storm assessing the damage done to the TV.

“Damn it! I actually paid for this shit!”

“Oh my God…”

“What?” Selina hurried over to the window and opened the one by the fire escape, letting in a dozen of her scared feline companions.

“That was GothCorp…”

“Are you sure?”

“Selina…do you see a GothCorp building standing over there?”

“Shit.”

Bruce was in his office when the bomb went off. Wayne Enterprises was close enough to GothCorp that the blast waves put stress fracture across the glass of his office windows. He was just finishing up a call when he turned to see the building slowly starting to crumble into the dust cloud.

“Janice? Are you okay?” He asked, stepping out of his office.

She climbed out from under her desk. “What was that?”

“I think someone just bombed GothCorp.” Bruce immediately pulled the fire alarm and had everyone evacuate from the building in the event his was next.

The streets were full of Wayne Enterprise employees and people trying to figure out what was going on. Several fire trucks and EMS vehicles passed by on their way to the scene.

“This isn’t what I was expecting.” Said Lucius, finding Bruce in the crowd.

“Me either…”

The gruesome scene left the citizens of Gotham scared and confused. Where was Batman? Why hadn’t he stopped the bomb? Was he even taking the threat of Bane seriously? Bruce watched the news reports, 90 confirmed deaths, over 100 still missing and unaccounted for, cries for Batman in the background.

“There was nothing you could have done Master Bruce.” Reassured Alfred.

“That’s exactly why he did it, Alfred, to let them know I can’t save them all.” Bruce turned off the TV and headed down to the Bat Cave where Robin was already going through everything that had been processed in the police database. Gotham was his home and meant more than anything to him and he was determined to find Bane and hold him accountable for the pain he caused the city.

“You guys can just set it down over there. I really appreciate you helping me I don’t know how on Earth I could have managed to get that thing up here.” Ivy held the door open as two men from the TV repair shop brought in a brand new 65” flat screen TV and mounted it on the wall. “You guys must be in REALLY great shape from doing this all the time.” She flirted. Selina sat by the window feeding the cats with her mouth open.

“We can take this busted one off your hands for you too, sweetheart.” Smiled one of the guys, he was portly and scruffy around the face.

“Could you?” Ivy was great at playing the helpless female.

The men grabbed the original 50” television and started carrying it out.

“The two of you were so helpful,” She said placing on kiss on each man’s cheek as they carried the TV out. “I am definitely going to mention this to your manager.” She closed the door and turned to look at Selina while dusting her hands off. “What do you think?”

“How much did you pay for that?” Selina finally broke free of her shocked expression.

“It was on the house. I told the manager I didn’t have the receipt for the warranty and he…overlooked it. I even got us an upgrade.”

“All those times I called you a ho...”

“Yea, yea…whatever.”

Batman and Robin paid a visit to GCPD after Commissioner Gordon issued a statement to the public addressing the situation. They waited on the rooftop out of the eye of Gotham City new crews.

“It’s a bad time to be Commissioner, but it’s an even worse time to the be two of you.” Gordon lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

“I thought you were giving that up.” Joked Robin.

“Kid, if there’s one thing I’m not, it’s a quitter.” Taking another drag. “The city is scared.”

“So am I. Bane is getting just what he wanted. Gotham to lose faith in their Dark Knight…”

Bane had just dismissed one of his commanders with instructions for the Fear Gas distribution system. Talia walked over and grabbed his hand. “Come to bed.”

“I’ve things to tend to.”

“Your men are tending to things. Their leader needs rest.” She walked him over to a small room that was once used for storage. She had him lay down on the pallet they had made and removed his shirt. “You are tense.” Talia mounted his back and began massaging his stiff muscles.

Once she felt he was more at ease she had him face her. He rolled over onto his back and watched as she unbuttoned her shirt kissing him from his neck down. He had no problem fucking Talia, it was a release he wouldn’t deny he needed from time to time, but Bane cared little for the satisfaction it brought her. No matter how much she enjoyed it to him it meant little.

While out and about, Cat Woman comes across Batman fidgeting around near a satellite dish.

“Stealing cable, are we?” She said sneaking up behind him.

“Cat Woman.”

“I sure do love a man who can work with his hands. What are you up to?” She circled around him as he worked.

“I’m using the satellites in Gotham to increase the communication signals within the city. I’m hoping to be able to pick up frequencies that might be hidden to track down Bane.”

“And here I was thinking you were trying to get free ESPN.”

Batman closes the control panel of the satellite and radios Robin.

“Robin, are you picking up anything in the Batwing?” He radioed.

“Nothing yet.”

“Well, there are a few more houses I’d like to check out before heading home.”

“Let me know if you see anything.”

“Soliciting the help of a thief?” She smirked.

“I can’t be everywhere at once.”

Selina could sense the despair in his voice. The two of them had known each other for a long time and she was sure they were aware of each other’s identity, but they never confirmed it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the rooftop. “I’ll leave you to your hero work.”

Ivy had stopped by the Botanical Gardens of Gotham late that evening. She had created a plant food formula that was highly concentrated in the small lab she worked in. A small ½ lb bag lasted her about a month at home and Selina hadn’t told her sure used the last of it that morning when she made her a shake. From the doorway of her lab she could see the bulbous trunk of the Araucaria Mirabilis X, the oldest tree in Gotham and the last known of her kind. The “X” residing at the base of her name was due to her unique features. Similar trees in her classification didn’t product flowers, but on occasion she would produce small buds that withered away shortly after they’d bloom. The event was sincere to Ivy, like a thank you for all the love she gave it. Ivy loaded the plant food powder into a small jar and placed it in her purse. Before she locked up she placed her hand on the tree.

“Why are you sad?” She asked. The tree felt tense and stressed. Ivy placed both of her hands on the trunk searching deeper for the cause of distress, but the tree soon relaxed, and its stress faded. It was an unusual occurrence that she couldn’t understand...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banes plan is working as the people of Gotham lose their faith in Batman and Ivy's suspicion is confirmed...

City Hall had planned on hosting an event for the community before the bombing. The Mayor had planned to cancel it, but Bruce insisted it was what the city needed. Bane wasn’t after Gotham’s citizens he was there to make an example out of Batman while exposing the cities corruption. Bruce gave a speech at the start of the event.

“Our great city has had its share of tragedies, but that doesn’t make this past week any easier. Although we morn the loss of many, let us find comfort in the arms of or friends and neighbors…”

Bruce was surprised to see Pamela waiting in the audience after everyone was dismissed to join in the festivities.

“Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t plan on coming.” She grinned.

“So, what brings you out?” Bruce gave her a charming smile.

“Sunshine and fresh air.” She wasn’t lying. In the midst of all that was going on, the day was a nice one, but she could have spent it anywhere. Instead she opted for Justice Park, which was just across from the courthouse, where she heard he would be giving a speech.

“How pretentious of me to think it was to see me?” He laughed.

“Now we both know I wouldn’t have to stalk you at a public event to see you Mr. Wayne.” She flirted.

“Do me a favor, call me Bruce.”

“Bruce.”

The two of them walked around the festival. Bruce was very approachable with the attendees, answering questions about Wayne Enterprise and the help they were offering GCPD and taking a special interest in the children that were there, buying the lot of them ice cream.

“You’re love for the city is commendable considering how much she has taken from you.” Bruce had lost his parents when he was very young in a mugging gone wrong. The young Wayne heir watched as both his parents were gunned down in an ally, the mugger was never discovered.

“It wasn’t the city, it was one man less fortunate than most, who made a poor decision that cost two people their lives.” Bruce had learned over the years that holding on to the hate he had for the man responsible for killing his parents was unhealthy, it ate away at him in ways he didn’t realize. It wasn’t until he trained with Ra’s that he learned to let it go. That he could let go of the pain and anger without sacrificing the memory of his parents. “Besides, the beauty of the city can be breath taking.”

Ivy felt his eyes linger over to her. “In my line of work, some of the most beautiful things found on Earth are the most dangerous.”

Their moment was interrupted by an explosion across from the park. Bruce shielded Pamela as chunks of debris flew into the air. The two of them watched as the courthouse was destroyed, the Justice statue in front tumbled from her post into the street.

“Are you alright?” Asked Bruce. Pamela’s ears were ringing from the blast as she tried to stand to her feet. She looked around disoriented for a moment.

“I’m…fine…I’ll be fine.” She watched the hysteria and fear of all in attendance, children screaming not knowing what had happened as their parents shielded them and made their way to safety.

Bane stood in the room of an abandoned building across the street and watched the citizen scatter away. Everything was going as planned until he spotted a red-haired woman in the crowd. He watched as Bruce Wayne helped the woman to her feet and guided her away.

“It wasn’t her.” He said to himself, before ordering his men back to HQ.

Pamela and Bruce went around the festival checking on those in attendance. Trying to get those who needed medical attention to medics. An event that was supposed to bring the community together in a time of need, ended with a community more fearful than ever. Bruce and Pamela returned to Wayne Manor once everything was under control. When they walked into the Great Room, Bruce immediately poured himself a drink. He didn’t have a chance to drink it. Pamela approached him and pulled it out of his hand, downing it just before lunging into his arms and kissing him. Bruce fell back against the bar as she became more aggressive. He grabbed her waist, pulling her against him, and then walking her back towards the couch. Pamela quickly unbuttoned her blouse as Bruce removed his shirt. Her senses were overpowered by what had happened, and in a need to find balance she found herself locked in Bruce’s arms.

Robin, who was on his way down to the Bat Cave caught a glimpse of Bruce shirtless and impassioned on the couch of the Great Room. He quickly shielded his eyes and continued on his way.

Pamela’s body thrived on their fervent escapade. Bruce's kisses were eager on her soft skin. She reached down and unbuckled his pants, not hesitant to get things going. He slid his hand up her skirt and once she had free his shaft from the constraints of his pants he slipped her panties to the side and slid in.

“Not bad for a playboy billionaire.” She was pleasantly surprised by what she felt.

“There are few things I'm short on at any given time Ms. Isley, and this isn’t one of them.” Bruce thrusted inside of her making his point clear.

“You’re full of surprises.” She smiled seductively.

Bruce didn’t disappoint. He took a moment to return to reality, once he climaxed. Now wasn’t the time for this, but it had happened, and he didn’t regret it. During their encounter he was able to free his mind from the burdens of Batman and now, feeling refreshed, he felt more capable of the challenge that awaited him.

An emergency town hall was set to be held at City Hall. City officials and citizens were in attendance to discuss the possibility of a city-wide evacuation. After the second bombing, many of the residents had already started to make their way out of the city.

“We leave our homes and then what? Wait for Batman to finally find those responsible? How long will that take? Or city will be a pile of rubble by then!” Asked one man.

“Enough about Batman. What is GCPD doing to catch this madman?” Asked another.

“Order, order…” Yelled the presiding official.

Bruce made his way to the Bat Cave as soon as Pamela left. He could sense Robin was bothered when he walked over to the Bat Computer. He was already suited up and ready to go.

“Look who finally made it down.” He didn’t bother to turn around when making his snarky remark.

Bruce paused in his tracks. “What have you got?”

“Quite a bit actually, I wouldn’t have to catch you up if you weren’t balls deep in some woman right after a terrorist attack.”

“Whoa…” Bruce held up his hand wanting to defend himself, but Robin didn’t give him the chance.

“Bane is our number one priority right now, can you maybe, I don’t know focus on something that doesn’t have a nice set of tits?”

“Don’t start with me…”

“There were no casualties at the Courthouse. It’s been closed since Friday, no one in or out.”

“Then how did they get the bomb in?”

“A better question is why GothCorp and the Courthouse?”

“Bane said the Gotham’s corruption lied in government. GothCorp paid off a bunch of officials during the investigation into their mishandling of chemicals. There was so much illegal activity surrounding the case the judge had no choice but to issue a mistrial judgement that left them paying off about $200,000 in fines.”

“After the Dent Act was issued, a lot of criminals were unjustly convicted for long sentences without parole.”

Robin got up and walked over to the Bat Wing. “Bane made an announcement shortly after the bombing. There’s a third one hiding somewhere in Gotham.”

“Let’s check out ACE Chemicals again...They’re probably the next most corrupt company on his list.”

“I am issuing an immediate evacuation for Gotham City residents.” The Mayor stated after meeting in the chamber with the city council members. Loud thuds could be heard from the doors of the main lobby. Boards began to appear against the windows of the facility. And gas began to filter in through the air ducts.

“How long before the effects of the gas take place?” Asked Bane.

“Immediately.” Scarecrow watched as the men finished bolting the boards on the window and found peace in hearing the sound of screams that began to echo inside.

“Batman, do you read?” Radioed Gordon on their private frequency.

“Yea, Gordon, we’ve located the third bomb.” He informed.

“Have you disarmed it yet?” His voice was panicked and shaky.

“We’re working on it now. What’s wrong?”

“We’ve got another problem down at City Hall. It appears Scarecrow has made an appearance.”

“Bruce…” Said Robin, exhausted from trying to carefully open the bomb. “It’s a fake…” He held up a potato sack mask that matched the one worn by Scarecrow.

Gordon arrived on the scene with GCPD and emergency service vehicles. The responding officers took cover behind their vehicles with non-lethal rounds. A secondary SWAT unit was on standby.

“Open the door!” Yelled Gordon.

The SWAT team blew the barricaded door of the historic City Hall building. The air was still as the smoke cleared. The silence was more unnerving than the cries they had heard minutes before. Out stumbled the first set of people shielding their eyes, searching the street for anything familiar to bring them back to reality. They found nothing. They went into a frenzy as several others came running out of the building behind them hysterical, some covered in blood.

“FIRE!” Yelled Gordon. The officers opened fire sending rubber bullets through the air. One by one as the individuals fell to the ground, they were detained by the SWAT team who was in full RIOT gear.

Batman and Robin had arrived just as things were calming down.

“What happened?” Asked Batman.

“Scarecrow locked down the town hall meeting. The Mayor had just issued an immediate evacuation of Gotham when they were gassed.” Informed Gordon. “The SWAT team is checking for casualties now.”

“Looks like Bane and Scarecrow are working together.” Said Robin.

“YOU! WHERE WERE YOU? COWARD!” Screamed a woman, as a GCPD officer held her back.

“Her husband was in there.” Said Gordon.

“Your sanctuary was always full of life…” Said a voice behind Ivy. The raspy voice took her by surprise, and she quickly turned to find the masked man standing behind her in the darkness, at the center of the Botanical Garden.

“Bane…”

He made his way out of the shadows where he hid, observing her as she touched the tree. He had to know if it really was her.

Ivy made her way over. She couldn’t make out the face, but she could recognize the eyes. The eyes that watched over her in Peña Duro, the eyes that stared into hers when their bodies became one, the eyes that for two years she wanted more than anything to look into once more. There they were, staring back at her, and all she could do was raise her hand to strike down their stare.

“What have you done?” Her voice quivered with emotion from all the pain he had caused. She hit him several more times before he grabbed her arms, restraining them as he looked her over, still in shock that she was alive.

“Pamela…”

“Don’t!”

“I thought you were dead...”

“Do I look dead to you?” She produced a vine that slashed his wrist causing him to release her. “What are you doing?”

“Bringing down a false God.”

“You’re killing innocent people!”

“No one is innocent…”

“CHILDREN! Antonio! You put children in harm’s way!”

“ANTONIO IS DEAD!” Even when muffled behind the mask his voice scared her.

The two of them stood there in silence.

“He is Bane.” Talia made her way out from behind a wall. “I thought I might find you here.”

Ivy watched as Talia made her way over to Bane and wrapped her hand around his arm.

“There is no explaining yourself to her. She doesn’t understand our cause.” She tugged his arm, suggesting they leave. “We’ve still much to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Selina pair up with Batman to stop Bane and Scarecrow from terrorizing Gotham...

Selina was just getting ready to leave the house when Ivy came home in tears.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s wrong?”

“It was him…Selina…It’s him…” Selina embraced her. “They’re not done, I have to stop him.”

“You don’t even know where to find him.”

“Yes…I do.”

Ivy followed Selina to the satellite she saw Batman hacking and broke open the electrical panel.

“I’m picking up something from one of the satellites, Master Bruce.” Informed Alfred who was still monitoring the frequencies. He sent him the coordinates and he arrived a few minutes later with Robin.

“This better be important Cat Woman.” Groaned Batman.

“My friend can help you track down Bane.”

He and Robin looked to Ivy. Robin was immediately distracted by her attire. She was covered in a woven plant suit.

“And how is that?”

“He’s in a system of tunnels under Gotham.”

“We checked the tunnels.” Informed Robin.

“Below Gotham lies the remains of underground rail systems that went unfinished and your probably not going to find on any maps. That’s where Bane is hiding, that’s how he transports his bombs.”

“How do you know that?” Batman had enough on his plate, he didn’t need some woman who showed up out of no where half naked giving him a dead end.

“A tree told me.”

Robin smirked until he saw the vines that covered her body come alive.

“There is a system just below the Botanical Gardens of Gotham.”

Batman was short on time, and if Ivy was right it would save him a lot of it. The tunnels of Gotham were vast, and many had been rerouted and abandoned. Batman dropped Ivy and Cat Woman off at the Botanical Gardens with communicators. He couldn’t help but to notice the familiar fragrance that circulated inside the Bat Mobile.

Once he dropped them off, he made his way down to the tunnel systems through maintenance access. Robin searched the city from above for any signs of Bane, Scarecrow, or any of their men.

Ivy knelt beside the tree and Selina watched as she created a bond to it, using its deep roots to sense the vibration of Bane and his men as they moved below Gotham. Robin spotted a Gotham City Gas truck parked down an ally and circled around to land on a nearby roof.

“Someone report a leak, fellas?” Robin dropped down and found three of Bane’s men securing a small tank to the gas line of an apartment building. He made light work of them before radioing in to Batman. “I got something. Bane’s men are hooking up Fear Gas to pipelines.”

“We need to disarm the canisters.”

“They’re remote activated.” Observes Robin.

“Track their signal, I’m sure it will lead you to Scarecrow.”

“Can you use that signal to find other cannisters?” Asks Cat Woman.

“I don’t see why not.” Confirms Robin.

“While you go after Scarecrow, I’ll take care of any additional cannisters.” She confirms.

“I’ll send the Bat Cycle to your location.” Informs Batman.

Selina walked out of the Gardens just as the Bat Cycle pulled up. “Nice.”

“Syncing the signal to the cycle now.” Said Robin. “Do me a favor, don’t scratch it.”

“I’ll take real good care of her.” A sly smile crossed Selina’s lips as she revved up and took off.

The Batmobile pulled up to a fork in the tunnel. “Which way?”

“Left…” Directed Ivy.

Batman turned the Bat Mobile to the left when a small bomb went off collapsing the left tunnel. “I’ll have to find another way around.”

“Damn it.” Ivy was exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally. She couldn’t believe all the destruction that Bane had caused, and for what? “If you take the right tunnel you can still make it, but it’s going to take you all the way around.”

“It’s ok. I can get through the maintenance hatch and come out behind the blockage.”

“Be careful…”

Cat Woman disarmed four cannisters and was just about to make her way to another when she saw two large utility trucks drive by. “Something’s up Bat Boy.”

“It’s Robin.” He rolled his eyes.

“Two utility trucks just passed my location.”

“I’m on my way.”

Cat Woman followed the vehicles to the center of Gotham and watched a team of men jump out with masks. They began unloading tanks and hooking them up to a generator. Then she spotted Scarecrow.

“He’s here.” Radioed Selina. “And he has a LOT of gas.”

“This night is yours. All your preparations, all your planning, and yet, I sense a disconnect.” Said Ra’s.

“You knew she was alive…”

“I did.” Ra’s saw no point in denying what Bane already knew.

“And yet you lead me to believe…”

Ra’s quickly cut him off. “I led you to believe exactly what you needed to grow. You held on to the hope that she was still out there when you needed to focus on the greater purpose you were chosen for.”

“The hope I held on to was the only reason I agreed to join you on your mission! She was MY PURPOSE! Given the chance she would have joined us, made us stronger.”

“Love makes us weak!”

“And what of Talia?”

“Talia understands, that even shared blood must sometimes be shed for the greater good.”

“He has no loyalties, Bane…” Batman appeared behind the two men.

“Go, I will handle this.” Ra’s turned to Batman, while Bane got into a transport vehicle and took off down the tunnel.

“I see you’ve found a new set of hands to do your dirty work.”

“After 600 years, one does tire of doing all the work.” Ra’s unsheathed his kitana and took a stance against Bruce. “Let’s see how much of your training you remember.”

Robin rendezvoused with Cat Woman behind the billboard of a nearby restaurant.

“That machine is going to atomize those tanks and pump the toxins into the air.” Mentioned Robin.

“How are we going to take them out?”

“You’re not.” Said Talia. One of the men spotted the batwing landing on a nearby roof and radioed it in. She had been helping Scarecrow ready his device. The men who accompanied her tased the two of them and brought them down to Scarecrow.

“I’m surprised how much skill you’ve retained over the years.” Complimented Ra’s.

“You lied to him.”

“Lied? I freed him of burdens that weighed him down and hindered his growth, just as I did for you with your parents.”

“My parents’ death wasn’t something you fabricated to manipulate me.”

“Does love not make you weak? You yourself could have any woman you want in Gotham, settle down, have a family, but you choose not to. Because you know that you would lose focus on your goal of riding Gotham of corruption….”

Talia's men toss Cat Woman and Robin in the back of a van they used to haul equipment in just as Bane arrived. Everyone began putting on their gas masks as Scarecrow powered up the distribution system. Several GCPD units were dispatched after reports of the men were called in. The vehicles made it out of the GCPD parking garages just before setting off a bomb that blew up the main street blocking their vehicles in.

Scarecrow pushed a button and Cat Woman and Robin watched as the system began mixing the FEAR Gas and releasing it into the air.

Scarecrow turned to the two of them. “How ironic for a Cat to be locked away with a Birdie…”

Robin just glared at him as he turned to leave with the rest of the men.

“Antonio!” Called Cat Woman, she had to know if it really was him. Bane paused momentarily before continuing on, wondering how she knew his real name.

“Friend if yours?” Robin struggles to get into his utility belt to remove his shuriken and cut through the ropes binding him and Cat Woman.

“Friend of a friend.” While Robin fidgets with his belt she protracted a pair of claws on her gloves she used to quietly cut through glass during break ins. By the time Robin grabs his Shuriken they are free. He calls in the Bat Cycle to their location and helps her out of the back of the van.

“I think I’m starting to feel the effects of the gas.” Everything around her looked like it was starting to vibrate and standing was becoming a dizzying experience.

Robin pulled out his respirator and took a deep breath before passing it to her. “Batman, Scarecrow released the gas. I’m going to try and shut down the system.”

The Bat Cycle arrives at their location and Robin gets another mask for Cat Woman. She jumps on the bike and heads back to the garden to check on Ivy.

Talia radios to her father that the machine as been activated and they are heading to their extraction point.

“Our work here is done.” Ra's sheathes his kitana and looks over Bruce before detonating a smoke bomb and disappearing.

“Here.” Selina offers Ivy a mask.

“I don’t need it. The toxins don’t effect me.”

“We have to leave. People are in the streets becoming hysterical, soon everyone is going to be Joker mad, and I’d rather not be here for that.”

“She can help.” Ivy places her hand back on the tree.

“Ivy, I know how you are about your plants but…”

“No Selina, she can filter the toxins.”

“Ivy she’s half dead, you’ve been keeping her alive the last 2 years, its time to let go.”

“No!”

“Cat Woman, have you and your friend made it out of the city?” Radioed Batman.

“No…she’s being a weed right now.”

Ivy gives her a side eye at the reference to her stubbornness. “Tell me what you need.”

“She’s talking to the tree.”

Batman sighs, trying to keep an open mind. She was able to use the tree to lead him to Bane’s hideout, but this whole thing was pretty weird and he had seen some weird mutations over the years.

“She needs to be free.”

“Free how?”

“Her roots are cramped. She needs room to flourish.”

Batman heads back towards the Bat Mobile and heads down the adjoining tunnel that wasn’t blocked. He places several bombs against the walls of the tunnel before heading back towards the entrance. He aims his 60mm Canon down the tunnel and fires a shot breaking through the reinforced concrete barrier that lines a small canal that branches off of Gotham Harbor. A small trickle of water begins to flow from the crack. He fires another shot and detonates the bombs he placed under the gardens. The tunnel begins to crumble and the last shot from the cannon sends hundreds of gallons of water rushing into the tunnel. Roots begin breaking through as Bruce races to the surface to help Robin.

“You should go.” Urges Ivy.

“I’m not leaving you, Ivy.”

The tree beings to creak it’s branches fill with colorful leaves and the trunk opens. Ivy steps inside and Selina grabs her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“She can’t do this alone.”

Ivy stepped inside of the tree and Selina watched it close behind her. Selina placed her hand on the trunk. “When all of this is over, I want her back.”

“Where are we at?” Says Bruce running over to Robin.

“I deactivated the cycling system, but I can’t shut down what’s already been mixed.”

“Ivy, how are things going with that tree?”

“She’s on the inside.” Selina takes a couple of steps back as the trunk if the tree expands and the foundation of the gardens shake.

Bruce and Robin look in the direction if the gardens and watch as the tree stretches its branches high.

“Whoa…” Robin’s mouth drops.

“Alfred?” Radios Batman.

“I’m here.”

“As am I.” Informs Lucius.

“I need you to track the air quality in Gotham. Lucius, I need you to take remote control of the Bat Mobile and use it to help clear the streets for EMS and GCPD. Things are getting chaotic out here.”

Batman wasn’t wearing a mask. He had previously come in contact with the FEAR Gas and created a type of “vaccine” to fight off the effects, but this batch was different. He couldn’t tell if it was the fear of failure or the effects of the gas. He felt panicked and began to sweat, but held his focus trying to hack into the system and shut it down.

Robin could tell Bruce was becoming twitchy and paranoid. He ran to the Bat Cycle and grabbed the last mask he had, placing it on Bruce’s face. “Breathe deep.”

Bruce took a couple of breathes and could feel his nerves settling. He nodded to Robin and continued working. He couldn’t get past the security lock and opted to bypass it by rewiring the system.

“The toxins seem to be plateauing and are headed for a decline.” Informed Alfred.

“Roadways are just about cleared. Emergency services are in route.” Confirmed Lucius.

Batman rewired the system, grabbed Robin, and the two took off just before the machine overheated and exploded.

Ra’s met with Bane and Talia on Gotham City Bridge where a helicopter was waiting. Bane watched as Ra’s and Talia got in.

“What are you doing?” Asked Ra's.

“The League of Shadows has deceived me.”

“Are you still upset about that woman? The same one helping the man you hoped to destroy?”

“You sought to destroy the Dark Knight. I merely aided you on your quest, only to find myself a pawn.”

“It would seem I was wrong to offer my daughter’s hand in marriage to you.” He looked at Talia apologetically. She jumped from the helicopter and walked over to Bane. She looked into his eyes one last time, planted a kiss on his cheek, and thrust her dagger into his side under his combat vest. Bane stumbled back just before she kicked him in his chest, knocking him over the railing and into the water below, and joining her father once more on the helicopter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A path of their own...

Batman and Robin helped GCPD to contain the chaos of citizen who had become infected while Selina sat beside the tree wondering if Ivy would once again emerge. It wasn’t until three hours later the tree began to shift once more opening its trunk. Ivy fell to the floor.

“Ivy!” Selina scrambled to her side. Her color was the dullest she had ever seen. Her hair was almost brown, her skin was almost translucent and her veins visibly dark. “Batman you have to get to the gardens now! I think Ivy’s dying.”

Selina was holding Ivy’s body when Batman arrived. The leaves and vines that covered her body were beginning to wilt. They stroked her skin as if to wake their mother from a deep sleep. Batman loaded her into the back of the Bat Mobile. Selina got in with her and they made their way to the Bat cave. Batman set the Bat Mobile to autopilot and deployed the armor plating on the windows, blacking out their route.

When they get to the cave Lucius and Alfred are waiting to help.

“She looks like she’s been poisoned. Was the tree toxic?” Lucius prepped a blood sample.

“No, she has a natural immunity to things like that.” Informed Selina. They watched Lucius draw a brownish liquid from her veins. “Don’t be so surprised. She produces chlorophyll.”

“I need to understand more about your friend before I can help her.”

Selina told Lucius and Batman all she knew about the experiments Ivy was put through. They got her started on IV fluids while they brain stormed how bring her out of her coma.

Ivy was submerged up to her chest in a tank filled with mud. It was rich in nutrients and organic fertilizer. They also brought in several UV lights in. After an hour Batman walked over and took a seat next to her. The leaves had all but withered. Her face clearly visible and regaining some of its color.

“I thought you should know your plan worked. You helped save Gotham's citizen. I’m not very good with plants, so I hope this experiment of ours doesn’t do more harm than good.” Batman was at a slight loss for words. There was something extraordinary about Pamela when he first met her. He never could have imagined what she was actually capable of.

“Do all the heroes of Gotham get a spa day in the Bat Cave? Or am I just lucky?” Ivy's eyes slowly began to open and her hazy vision soon focused on Bat man.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve just been sprayed with weed killer.” She submerged herself up to her neck in the mud solution. “This feels great.”

“You deserve it. Pamela.”

Her eyes returned to Batman.

“Or do you prefer Ivy outside of work? Your secret is safe with me.”

“Seems a little unfair that you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.” Batman smiled and walked off.

Bane had been in and out of consciousness for two days after falling into the river beneath the bridge. He used one of the Venom capsules to keep up his strength. It was getting dark and he was soaking wet when he found the strength to make his way to Pamela’s apartment. He had looked her up in a public directory. Bane knocked and propped himself up against the doorway. A few seconds later she answered, staring at him with little regard to his presence. Selina walked out of her bedroom and watched as he slowly fell to the ground in front of the door.

“Ivy, for Christ’s sake.” She walked over to the door and looked at him then her. “Are you just going to leave him in the hallway?” Ivy shook her feelings of disgust away and helped Selina slide him into their apartment. “He feels like a block of ice.”

“Help me get him into the tub.” The girls drug his body into the bathroom and loaded him into the tub.

“You have fun undressing him.” Selina rested against the tub. Bane was a solid 200lbs, but when he was barely conscious it felt more like dragging 250. “I’ll see if I can find a straw so he can get some fluids.”

Selina walked out leaving the two of them alone. Ivy looked over him, weak…helpless. She began untying his boots and removing them. He stirred slightly as she worked her way up his body, riding him of his cold wet clothes that wreaked of the polluted Gotham water way.

“Why did you come here?” She demanded. He didn’t respond off hand. Ivy finished removing his clothing and ran some warm bath water to try and warm him up. Selina knocked on the door and handed Ivy a cup of water with a straw. Ivy walked back over to him and sat beside the tub, sliding the straw through the small opening of his mask for him to drink. Bane took a couple of sips and looked at Ivy. Pain resonated in her eyes and he knew it was because of him.

“I am sorry. For all the pain I have caused you.” He slowly reached up and touched her face. She shuttered at his cold fingers on her warm cheek and tried to fight through her tears. “I lost a piece of myself when I lost you.”

Ivy placed her hand on the one he held against her face and the other on the side of his. Selina slipped out to find him some clothes and returned from a neighbor’s apartment a few minutes later.

Bane fell asleep shortly after getting dressed. His body was quickly recovering but he needed sleep. Ivy went into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of vodka. She downed it and took a seat on the barstool next to the counter. She made her way back into her room a couple hours later and laid on the bed beside him, waking him slightly. Bane rolled towards her and pulled her body against him. He nuzzled his head near her fragrant hair, the same hair that helped him sleep so peacefully in Pena Duro.

It felt good to have his arms around her, she wouldn’t deny that. But she eased his hand off her waist and slid away slightly.

“Do I repulse you so much?”

“The thought of you having a fiancé repulses me.”

“She is no more.”

“And yet here I am…”

“Pamela…”

“Don’t call me that.” She says angrily. She wasn’t the same person she was two years ago. Bane quickly pulled her around to face him.

“Do you expect me to believe you haven’t been with anyone since me? The only difference is I never loved her.”

Ivy was appalled. “I have NEVER loved anyone.”

Bane rolled onto her body, using his weight to pin her down. “You lie…” He growled from beneath his mask and stared her down for a moment before parting her legs. She fought against him as he freed himself from the constraints of his pants and thrust his erection inside of her. Ivy tightened her grip around his muscular arms and began to relax. Bane slid in and out of her slowly, calming her mood and exciting her body. “Did you not once love me?”

Ivy lifted her hips to him, giving him deeper access to her body. She was the only woman to ever make him feel. He wanted her to know that, he wanted her to feel the same euphoria he felt when he was with her. Ivy pulled his head down to hers and reached for the side of his mask to remove it. Bane quickly grabbed her hand and stopped thrusting.

“Please…” She begged.

“The pain…would be too great.”

Her eyes grew sad again. She still bore the guilt of his injuries. Bane closed his eyes and pressed the Venom capsule on the back of his mask. The formula released and his muscles became strained, including his cock that was still stiff inside her. Once the formula was released, he removed his mask. Ivy traced the scar the across his jar from his injury to his lips and gently kissed him.

“My sweet man.” She smiled. Bane sat back on his knees. Ivy ran her lips over his erection a few times before planting kisses up his stomach, across his chest, and back on his lips. She eased down and rode him lustfully. His rough hands gripped her waist as he thrusted against her motions insatiably.

“Bane…” She moaned.

“No!” He growled. “Not Bane!”

Her words enraged him as his movements became stronger, more powerful. He wanted her to say it, scream it, his name, his real name, not the name of the man she despised so much.

“Say it…” He urged. Ivy’s body was trembling, and her heart was racing. “Say it!”

“Antonio!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body peaked. Her juices ran down the length of him and her body became ridged in his hands as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his. Once her body loosened it’s hold of his erection he moved steadily, massaging her body back into balance and then releasing himself inside of her.

“I am not him when I am with you.” He kissed her deeply one last time before sliding out of her and putting his mask back on.

The following morning Ivy awoke to find him standing by the window looking out at the city. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him while resting her head against his back. She knew as badly as she wanted, he couldn’t stay.

“I know what you’re going to say. I’m going with you.”

“No.”

“Don’t tell me that!” She grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. “We were separated once before I am not going to let it happen again!”

“You left me to find answers. Answers that you were in desperate need of. Now I must do the same.”

“Don’t give me that bull shit!”

He knew the night they had gave her false hope of a future. It was something he desperately wanted as well, but once again time proved itself to be against them. Bane held her tightly as she pled for him to stay. He stayed the rest of the day with her, made love to her one last time, and took off in the night. She awoke the next day and found the flower shank laying on the pillow beside her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not the end of Ivy and Bane. Their love story is destined for twists, turns, heartbreak, and pain. I can't wait to see what the future holds for them and I hope you are just as excited after reading :)


End file.
